


If You're With Me

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Confessions, Dubcon Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Vampire Kunimi Akira, Vampires, i guess?, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Pinned in place, frozen, stiff muscles unable to move, Kindaichi could do nothing but tremble. All this time… All this time…(I hate summaries.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, OK?

_ Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. _

The sheer pace of his pulse was tantalising, and Kunimi couldn't help himself from giving the boy a toothy grin, showing fangs of pearl white. Beyond himself in the pupils blown wide, Kunimi could see the fear and it urged his hunger-addled brain on. 

Pinned in place, frozen, stiff muscles unable to move, Kindaichi could do nothing but tremble. All this time… All this time… 

"Kunimi-" He gasped, shuddering under the scrutiny of reddened eyes. Blinking, a warm wetness trailed a line down his cheek, and Kunimi's eyes followed it, still grinning. His entire face was chilling, colder than Kindaichi ever remembered. 

Stood above him, Kunimi felt the surge of power at seeing his best friend as his prey on the floor backed against a wall. Kindaichi's hands fisted next to him, yet Kunimi could still see them shaking. "I'm hungry, Kindaichi…" He drawled, tilting his head to eye the appetising column of Kindaichi's neck fluttering with his pulse. He wanted to curl his hand around his throat, so gently cut off his air and drink him dry. 

Unconsciously, Kindaichi ducked his head beneath his shoulders, yet it flared anger in Kunimi's mind. He should bare his neck for him, not deny him sustenance. "K-Kunimi, this is a j-joke, right?" Kindaichi stammered, and Kunimi could get drunk on the scent of his fear. 

Kunimi's laugh echoed in the empty street, dull and cold like his heart. "Let me show you… how  _ real _ this is." He threatened, stepping forward to kneel in front of his friend. Frightened, teary eyes met his so close until the ducked from the scrutiny. 

Kindaichi squeezed his eyes shut until cold fingers trailed over his wet cheek and he blinked them open again. Everywhere Kunimi touched felt numb, delicate fingers curving over his cheek, then down to his chin to tilt it up. A whimper caught in Kindaichi's throat and he swallowed, breath stuttering at the sheer look of hunger in his best friend's eyes. 

"I'm going to devour you…" Kunimi threatened, entranced by the bobbing of Kindaichi's Adam's apple. Stroking his chin, Kunimi guided his face to the side to see his goal; Kindaichi's pulse. For a meal he'd been craving for  _ years _ , Kunimi took his time revelling every twitch of him beneath him. "Scared, huh, Kindaichi?" He mocked, licking his lips menacingly. Panic had set deep into Kindaichi, raising his heart rate to match Kunimi's needs and locking him in place for an easy meal. 

Kunimi hated when they struggled. It was too much effort. It was the shock that kept Kindaichi there. Perhaps the thought that Kunimi wouldn't do it, either. Well if so, he was certainly wrong there. 

"K'n'mi…" Kindaichi mumbled, trying to will his tense muscles to move. He could feel Kunimi's breath on his neck and it was cold, oh so cold, seeping through him like he never knew warmth. Silent sobs racked his body, frame almost rattling with the force and jerking his body as dread gripped his chest. "Don't…" 

No other sound made it through as his throat cut off air. Kunimi's slender fingers tightened around his throat to stop him talking, to get him to accept his fate. A feeling unlike anything surged into Kunimi upon pressing lips to Kindaichi's neck. The warmth of a human's blood tingled his cold skin and urged him to sink fangs in without a second thought. 

He tried to scream. Kunimi could feel the vibrations in Kindaichi's throat trying to escape. Involuntarily, the body beneath him jerked, finally kicking into gear. Thrill shot through him as Kindaichi's hands flew to his shoulders, squeezed them hard to pull him away. Yet, Kunimi was embedded into him now, and there was no pulling away. 

Kindaichi's legs kicked out beneath him as his body writhed and contorted in pain, trying desperately to get away. 

With a muffled sound of incontent, Kunimi sucked  _ hard _ , tightening the hand around his throat to pull him into unconsciousness. However, Kindaichi was desperate, and while his strength drained with his blood, Kunimi commended his will to hold onto consciousness. 

Even so, Kindaichi's body fell limp, arms falling back to his sides and legs stilling. At that, Kunimi smiled into his neck, dragged his fingers to fist Kindaichi's hair roughly and drink with abandon. He fluttered his eyes closed, tasted the familiarity in Kindaichi's blood. It was delectable, addictive. 

He would miss him, somewhat. His cold, dead heart knew that much. That was just too bad, Kunimi supposed, despite an uncomfortable tug in his chest. The body beneath him grew colder and paler with every drop Kunimi swallowed, until he could take it no longer, the sudden dread pulling him back and pressing weight in his chest. 

It was the diminishing hunger that pulled rationality back into Kunimi's mind, and like a switch, Kunimi's heart seemed to pulse. For a single moment, fear struck him, until he could pick out Kindaichi's heartbeat. Weak, but undeniably there. 

Now he was content, Kunimi made himself comfortable on Kindaichi's thighs, licking his blood-stained lips and leaning forward to lap up the excess blood from the two distinct puncture wounds on his best friend's neck. A giddiness passed over him, seeing the dark bruising of his ruthlessness. 

"Don't you worry, Yuutarou. I won't kill you. You're mine now." Kunimi whispered, shutting his eyes in the bliss of a full stomach. "I'll never have to kill again… As long as you're with me." 

Bluish lips twitched and Kindaichi moaned softly through the space parted between them. Sliding his palm to cup Kindaichi's face and wiping away drying tears with his thumb, Kunimi leaned in to plant a kiss there, just a brush of red lips against blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was threatened to write a second chapter.
> 
> Don't blame me.

Kindaichi fought with heavy eyelids to wake. His limbs felt like lead, tongue swollen in his dry mouth. Something next to him shifted, yet through his blurry eyes he couldn’t see. The backs of fingers touched his forehead. If he focused, he’d tell they were cold, but in his weak state, he shut his eyes contentedly at the touch. His mouth fell open, dry lips peeling from each other. “Wh-”

A twinge in his neck sparked memories so painfully quickly rushing through his head, enough to give him the sudden strength to re-open his eyes. Kunimi’s face met him and panic struck through him. It had to be a dream, it  _ had _ to… But why… was he there? Where…  _ was _ there? Even just thinking made Kindaichi feel dizzy, breathing slow, heartbeat… slow. So very slow.

Yet he was warm, unbelievably comfortable as if floating. In his state, he couldn’t keep up with his thoughts, instead he let himself float, feeling Kunimi’s fingers card in his hair.

Despite everything, Kunimi felt somewhat sorry for Kindaichi’s predicament. He couldn’t regret what he did, to keep himself alive, yet seeing Kindaichi so weak reminded him of how he felt constantly… Drained to the point of sleeping to conserve energy. It was a vicious cycle he needed to stop. Unfortunately for Kindaichi, he was the only one to be around with that revelation. The amount of times he denied himself the boy’s neck, Kunimi couldn’t care to count. All the years, all the years of denying himself… It was about time he  _ took _ it.

As it seemed Kindaichi drifted back into unconsciousness, Kunimi played with his hair, curled up next to him in his bed and watched his face fall slack in slumber. He was slowly regaining colour in his face, regaining warmth in his body. Kunimi listened to the slow but steady increase in his heart rate, lulling him to rest next to him without the pull of hunger. He was sated for now, and now it was enough to be near him.

-

The next time Kindaichi woke, he was more coherent, meeting uncomfortably close, cold brown eyes in his. “K… Kunimi…” He whispered, and his throat rumbled with roughness of his abused throat, of which Kunimi inwardly apologised for. More than his bite, in Kindaichi’s struggle, Kunimi had managed to bruise him elsewhere, too. It had been unnecessary, Kunimi knew.

“Feel OK?” Kunimi asked, leaning back to give Kindaichi space to roll to his back and blink up at the ceiling blearily, then glance around the room. He didn’t miss the wince at the movement of his neck, and pulled back the covers tucked under Kindaichi’s chin to look at him. Black-blue blotches painted his neck, and a rather distinctive deep red bloomed where Kunimi had buried his teeth. He tried not to let the satisfaction thrum through him so pleasantly, but he couldn’t exactly help his nature.

It wasn’t that Kindaichi hadn’t heard his question - though  _ no _ , he  _ didn’t _ feel OK - he just couldn’t quite connect the dots in his hazy mind. They had been… just walking home, like any other day, and then…

Kindaichi recognised where he was. Kunimi’s house. He’d been here many times over his childhood. Sometimes, it was like he spent more time here than in his own bedroom. Yet being so close… so deep in Kunimi’s life he had never noticed…

Ignoring the fact he was so cosily tucked into Kunimi’s bed - under enough sheets it was a miracle he wasn’t too hot - Kindaichi reached a hand up to his still-throbbing neck to run fingers over the… the  _ bite _ . It was no dream. This was real. As real as the sharp jolt of cold pain running from his neck to his heart, causing his breath to stutter. “You…” Kindaichi began, unable to look at his friend.

At the heavy intake of breath, Kunimi sat up to lean over Kindaichi, looking straight down into the wet eyes desperately avoiding him. In response, Kindaichi turned his head away to the side and exposed the bite to him again. “I couldn’t help myself.” Kunimi said, mouth downturned at the cold shoulder. In the back of his mind he expected it. Nothing good would ever come of exposing himself to Kindaichi. Yet here he was, hurt curling in his gut at the thought that Kindaichi could hate him.

A humourless huff of laugh left Kindaichi’s mouth, following another stuttered breath in upset. “You didn’t have to…” He didn’t have to shove him… He didn’t have to… strangle him… “Why so cruel?” A full-body shudder wracked Kindaichi’s body at the memory, at Kunimi’s eyes so red, his grin so cold. Hesitantly, he followed the guidance of Kunimi’s fingers on his chin to look at him. Kunimi… didn’t look anything like then. If anything, he looked  _ sad _ , remorseful.

“Forgive me, Yuutarou. I never should’ve treated you like…” Like the others, his other unfortunate victims, people he near killed with his appetite for blood. The thrill of the hunt was like no other, adrenaline heightened by the scent of fear. It made him more of a monster than he already was and while amazing at the time, Kunimi hated it. Kindaichi was the one person in the world Kunimi was close to,  _ could _ be close to, the only one he relied on to stay sane.

Kindaichi was his tie to humanity.

“Like a piece of meat?”

Kindaichi’s tone paired with his cold glare pierced Kunimi like a stake through the heart. It hurt because it was true. He had handled him like many a hunt, except… “You’re so much more than that.”

Kindaichi should be mad. He  _ is _ mad, and yet… Kunimi still got to him. The sincerity in his voice pushed away the doubts. Drawn in by the soft touches of Kunimi’s unnaturally cold fingers curving around his cheek, Kindaichi searches warm eyes. Kindaichi shouldn’t feel it but he does, like his heart exploding. Even with numb nerve endings, they lit on fire when the realisation hit him.

He was fucked. So very fucked.

Still, if he had the muscle strength to lift his hand and thread fingers in Kunimi’s hair, he definitely had the muscle strength to pull away as Kunimi leaned down to slot their lips together. Neither the faint taste of iron nor the lack of heat put him off kissing back.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was ever a time to question his entire existence, this would be it. It seemed that despite the night before, Kunimi had very much considered the aftermath, and while Kindaichi fell into a cold sweat beneath the sheets, he looked after him. A warm, wet flannel on his head, bottles of water on the bedside and, although reluctantly, he had even gone downstairs to find some bandages for Kindaichi’s neck, too.

He wasn’t much different to usual - no surprise there - after all, Kunimi seemed to be much calmer than he had been last night, more active, too. Kindaichi hated to think that was all because of what happened, all because of his blood. It was tough to swallow, finding out his best friend needed that of all things to stay alive. How often did he need to…?

Sensing his distress, Kunimi shifted over, sat up against the wall at the head of the bed next to him. It was somewhat of a tight fit, but Kunimi managed, flipping over the flannel on Kindaichi’s head. “Ask away.” Is all he said, turning to face him with a blank expression. It was open, though, and one look made Kindaichi feel bad for ever having to ask.

Kindaichi’s lips formed an uneven line as he searched for what to ask, so Kunimi started without questions. “Usually… I’ve fed by now. It’s been difficult recently, people are being more… careful.” Kunimi made a noise in his throat, as if laughing at something ironic. “I’m sorry it was you.”

“I’ve already forgiven you.” Kindaichi said, but there was little emotion in his voice. Kunimi knew it would take a while to get used to him, but…

“I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t-”

“C’mon, Kunimi…” Kindaichi cut in as his tired, sunken eyes trailed over his face. “You know I wouldn’t blame you for trying to stay alive…” Sighing softly, Kindaichi pushed to sit up as well. His arms shook violently trying to do so, and one gave out just as he propped himself up. He waved away Kunimi’s worry to continue talking, voice strained. “I just… don’t know why you didn’t tell me before, Akira…”

Biting his lip, Kunimi looked away. There were so many reasons; all of them led right to this scenario. “I couldn’t. You have no idea… How fucked up it is. Being like this.” Kunimi said coldly. His hands were shaking, but he managed to keep his tone even. It wasn’t like it mattered to hide it, anyway, when Kindaichi placed his hand on his. Kindaichi’s hand was warm, yet didn’t flinch away from the cold like people tended to do when they touched him. Fingers curled delicately between his and squeezed softly. “Maybe that’s why you should’ve.” Kindaichi said softly, rubbing the back of his head in a bashful gesture with a free hand. Despite his paleness, Kindaichi seemed to blush so easily. Perhaps  _ because _ of his paleness, it was easier to see. “I want to help you, Akira. I can’t believe you’d think it was better to keep me in the dark.”

Kindaichi’s eyes were soft, almost pitying, and it made the hairs on Kunimi’s neck stand on end in a flare of anger at it. “You’re going to wish I had, Yuutarou.”

It was that easy to send a chill up Kindaichi’s spine, and Kunimi could hear his heart rate increase slightly. “Wh- What’s that supposed to mean?” Kindaichi asked dubiously, though his hand never left Kunimi’s.

“Last night isn’t enough to sustain me. You think I  _ want _ feed off of random people in the street and leave them to wake up dazed and confused? That I’m a mindless blood-sucker?” Kunimi asked, harsh enough for Kindaichi’s eyes to lower.

“I never said… Akira, I… I’m tired, just tell me what I need to know.”

Every ounce of rationale in his mind screamed at him not to say anything, to leave Kindaichi with as little information as possible, and yet… It was overcome easily by the need to finally tell his best friend the hauntings of his life. It was impossible to think; Kindaichi’s days of innocence were so quickly cut short. “I’ve been fasting… I mean, look at you, you're so weak now I could kill you in seconds..." Kunimi explained, trying desperately not to look at the bruise showing just above the bandage around Kindaichi's neck while Kindaichi stared at him and listened intently. “I was so hungry I almost killed you. That… shouldn’t happen again, if…”

-

The next day was gruelling. Kindaichi felt so tired, so weak, and continued to fall in and out of consciousness bundled up in Kunimi’s bed. Luckily or not, he was given time off school thanks to Kunimi's embarrassingly in-depth explanation of his supposed  _ diarrhoea _ to his parents. He didn’t have the effort to be mad, he hadn't felt so ill in his life. Then again… This was to help Kunimi… He’d  _ gladly _ go through it if it meant Kunimi was alive. He was his best friend, after all. Perhaps… more than that.

"Are you sure I'm not dying?" Kindaichi asked as Kunimi helped him hobble to the bed. Legs shaking, Kindaichi flopped unceremoniously to it as soon as it was safe to do so. Even while his head swam uncomfortably with the motion, he instantly curled into and under the sheets, shivering. Kunimi didn't touch him but to dab his head with a warm washcloth, wiping away cold sweat from his forehead. Well aware of the effects of so much blood loss, Kunimi didn't want him to get used to it, yet another part of him, deep down, liked Kaindaichi laid helpless before him.

The sweat made him taste sweeter.

"Don't be melodramatic." Kunimi said with a roll of his eyes, trying to ignore the well of heat in his gut, though when he saw Kindaichi's serious expression, his lips downturned. “I’ll never let you die. I vowed that years ago.”

Kindaichi didn’t understand why his heart thudded so harshly. He could’ve told himself it was the effort of walking from the bathroom, but he couldn’t explain away the heat in his cheeks. “I… I see…” Kindaichi said with lack anything better to, licking his dry lips. From his downcast gaze, Kunimi allowed him time to think and he was ever grateful. “Will… it always be like this?”

“You…!”

After ample time thinking, Kindaichi was sure. In his head, all the people Kunimi had to go after to keep himself alive, sane, even… It was too much, not to mention the burden on Kunimi’s brain. He shouldn’t ever think of himself as a monster. He could be scary, oh so scary. Kindaichi knew that first hand and yet… The normal Kunimi,  _ his _ Kunimi was nothing like that at all. Only because of his hunger… “Yeah… I’ll feed you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...  
I might be getting to actual plot soon...
> 
> I usually write longer chapters, but it's easier to update with chapters a third of the size!

The words meant more to Kunimi than Kindaichi could ever know. Even as his eyes flashed red, monster in him grinning in triumph, Kunimi pursed his lips and shut his eyes to deny it escape… as if it ever could. This was in no way a triumph. It was quite the opposite, actually.

Kunimi couldn't decide if he would rather go after strangers than Kindaichi, despite his watering mouth telling him otherwise. "You shouldn't…"

Surprised eyes flew open at the warm hand pressing into his cheek. With Kindaichi's blood in his veins, Kunimi felt himself blush, making him woozy. It wasn't something that happened often, and it increased his hunger until his teeth  _ ached _ . Yet even as his fangs dropped, Kindaichi didn't look at him with anything but softness. So close to Kindaichi's pulse, Kunimi felt as if his own unbeating heart thumped in tandem.

"Yuutarou…"

Kindaichi's thumb brushed against Kunimi's cool cheek and it hit him. All their time together, Kindaichi had never paid it any mind, but now it all seemed to make sense. Kunimi’s dislike of being touched, his paleness, always seeming cold and tired… “Let me help you… Share the burden and take the edge off, yeah?” He said, willing his hand not to shake. Kunimi’s cheek felt like ice and yet he was blushing, eyes of faintly tinted red studying him.

Looking for any sign of uncertainty, Kunimi could find none. Despite the raging monster in his head telling him to  _ feed, feed, feed _ , Kunimi kept his distance. Still, it was difficult considering Kindaichi doing the opposite, and as soon as he leaned in, Kunimi gave up. Instead of sucking the literal life out of him, he sucked the  _ figurative _ life out of him, pitching forward to catch him in a bruising kiss.

Allowing himself to be pushed back to the bed, Kindaichi slid his arm around Kunimi’s neck, hand at the back of his head in his hair to keep him there. It was a gesture that made Kunimi burst with belonging, and in turn deepen and roughen his kiss. It wasn’t anything but to calm the lust for blood inside of him, instead chasing this desire to have Kindaichi finally.

Could a vampire love?

It was a question Kunimi had asked himself regularly when he was younger - struggling to get by on anything but the rats running in dumpsters near his home - when he looked at Kindaichi’s smiles of teeth and full, blushing cheeks and felt his non-existent heart flutter to life under its influence. Kindaichi wasn’t someone he thought would stay with him so long. Everyone left him eventually, yet despite the cold shoulder Kunimi tended to give someone in order for them to stay away, it never deterred the boy currently gasping for breath beneath him.

Kindaichi had never left him be, and although Kunimi had always hated him for it, hated that he stuck by him, knowing the likelihood of his life being destroyed simply for that was immense, right then it was exactly what he needed.

What Kindaichi needed that moment was air, and he was infinitely grateful that Kunimi pulled back to let him breathe, despite his hand still fisted tightly in Kunimi’s hair. “Akira…” Kindaichi breathed, softening fingers to lay flat against his head, smoothing out the mussed strands. Kunimi trailed hungry lips over Kindaichi’s collarbone to tease his senses, excite his systems to expect his blood, yet denied it. Himself breathless, lightheaded and a little aroused, Kunimi tucked his head beneath Kindaichi’s chin and rested above him over the covers.

“I think…” Akira took a breath, curled fingers in the sheets, “I like you, Yuutarou.”

He couldn’t say it aloud yet, it was too much… Too much to promise himself. He was too close now, too… vulnerable, and he could feel that inside, the tightness of his chest warning him off getting to close.

Yet the other side told him…  _ Humans are food, not mates. _

Then again… All that time ago, hadn’t it told him something similar? That humans weren’t friends, either, and yet… He had friends now., Kindaichi, the others at school. It was all a lie. But was it all too much to bet? Kindaichi was…

_ Everything. _

Even despite the heaviness of Kindaichi’s limbs, he hugged Kunimi to his chest, rubbed his thumbs over his back and hummed softly. He was quiet, so he was thinking. Kindaichi knew him all too well in that respect, and Kindaichi couldn’t imagine now what he thought about, what horrors his brain had to go through. Kunimi was one of the strongest - no, perhaps he  _ was _ the strongest - person Kindaichi knew, and yet… He was struggling here, and Kindaichi would always give him his support. “I don’t care what you are, Kunimi… I just want to be with you.”

It was an arrangement that Kunimi was happy with. In fact, it was an arrangement  _ both sides _ of him were happy with, though not exactly for the same reasons. “I hope… I don’t lose you.”

“When have you ever managed to get rid of me?” Kindaichi asked with humour, huffing a breath through Kunimi’s hair as he nuzzled it. “Besides… How can I leave after a confession I’ve been waiting  _ years _ to hear?” Because, after all those years asking himself if that was truly what he wanted, he’d realised that yes, it most definitely was.

“You… Haven’t seen the worst of it yet…” But now, there was no going back. As his heart reached out to Kindaichi’s, latched onto it like it had been wanting to do, there was no breaking them apart without a whole lot of pain. Kunimi was relying on him for more than belonging. It was food, and comfort too.

He was being spoiled in every possible sense.

“Wouldn’t you do the same for me?” Kindaichi asked, and Kunimi stopped questioning it.

Kunimi shifting to be beneath the covers gave Kindaichi the answer he wanted. It was clear as day, Kunimi admitting defeat, and while Kunimi’s cold skin hit his hot, they both shared the heat as they shared each others’ burdens.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoy and want to see more!


End file.
